A. Field of the Invention
The adhesive system and method of the invention are for securing an object to a support surface. An example of an object to be secured is a bundle of wires in a wiring harness for an automobile, aircraft, appliance or other device having wiring as a part of the device. While the adhesive system of the invention may secure a plurality of objects, the adhesive system may be used to secure a single object, such as a wire, to a support surface. The adhesive system of the invention may be used to secure other objects, such as bundles of tubes or hoses. The method is a method of using the adhesive system of the invention.
B. Statement of the Related Art
In the adhesive products industry, an ‘adhesive system’ is a combination of an adhesive and a carrier. The ‘adhesive’ is applied to or otherwise disposed on the carrier. The adhesive selectably adheres the carrier to a support surface. The ‘carrier’ is a polymer tape or other substrate and provides mechanical strength to the adhesive system.
Wiring in a motor vehicle, aircraft or appliance may comprise a single wire or may comprise one or more wiring harnesses to connect various electrical systems to each other, to sources of power and to control systems. The integrity of the wiring is crucial to preserve the operation of those electrical systems. To secure the wiring and to prevent chafing and damage to the wiring, the wiring generally is attached to the structure of the motor vehicle, aircraft, appliance or other device by fasteners that penetrate holes through the structure. The holes must be drilled, punched or otherwise prepared in the structure of the motor vehicle, aircraft, appliance or other device, which may require multiple manufacturing steps. Each hole is in a fixed location, which limits construction flexibility. For structures featuring steel construction, the holes can present opportunities for rust.
The wiring harness usually is constructed separately from the remainder of the motor vehicle, aircraft, appliance or other device. During manufacture of the wiring harness, fasteners are connected to the wiring harness at pre-defined locations and orientations. Because the fasteners will be connected to holes at specific locations on the structure of the motor vehicle, aircraft, appliance or other device, the precise location and orientation of the fasteners on the wiring harness is critical. The unforgiving nature of the fastener location and orientation on the wiring harness results in waste and substantial coordination, inspection, testing and re-work expenses for both the wiring harness manufacturer and the manufacturer of the motor vehicle, aircraft, appliance or other device.
The prior art does not teach the apparatus or method of the Invention.